Fifty Shades of Gwaine
by Fr333bird
Summary: Merlin/Fifty crossover parody. Written for the summerpornathon crossover/fusions challenge. Just roll with it, Morgana is not at all like Anastasia. Warnings for use of restraints and a blindfold, ironic mentions of inner goddesses.


**A/N: Written for the crossover/fusions challenge in the Summer Pornathon on Livejournal**

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" I glare at him and wait for a response. My inner goddess is cracking her knuckles and waiting to junk punch him.

"I want you to be my submissive, Morgana," Gwaine replies smoothly, tilting his head, his perfect mane of hair gleaming in the subtle lighting of the ridiculously expensive restaurant he'd insisted on. He pushes an envelope towards me across the pristine tablecloth. "Please - take the time to read the contract and consider my proposal."

_Holy__ Fuck!_

I shake my head, is he really serious? My subconscious is rolling her eyes at me and tapping her foot impatiently - clearly waiting for me to tell him to fuck off. But my inner goddess is resistant. _Look at the pretty_, she's saying. _You don't see totty like that every day, you have to get at least one shag out of him before you turn him down_.

"I'll think about it," I tell him coolly as I pick up my wine glass and drain it. I push back my chair, leaving my food uneaten. "I'll be in touch."

He stands as I leave, manners impeccable as always. "Laters, baby." I kiss his cheek and smirk.

xOx

I let him stew for a few days before emailing.

_**I****'ve thought about your proposal and would like to discuss it further. Come to my flat for dinner tonight. **_

_**M x**_

xOx

He looks devastating as always, in a white linen shirt and silver-grey tie. He's wearing those trousers that hang from his hips in that way that makes me want to rip them off with my teeth.

During dinner I tease him subtly and relentlessly, chewing on my lower lip until it hurts, and flashing my cleavage at him at every possible opportunity. His eyes linger on my nipples through the sheer fabric of my dress and my inner goddess fist pumps and grins like a maniac.

"So, Gwaine darling," I purr as I slide onto his lap after we've eaten. "Gorgeous though you are, being tied up and whipped really isn't my cup of tea... and my orgasms belong to _me_." I kiss the pout off his flawless lips and smile sweetly. "But maybe we could try something a little different, just this once?"

xOx

He's a lot less suave once I've got him spread-eagled on my mattress wearing an eye mask and nothing else. His wrists are lashed firmly to my headboard with his silk tie. He lies still as I circle the bed, admiring him from every angle.

"So how does it feel to be out of control for a change, hmm?" I whisper. His head jerks towards the sound.

I crawl onto the bed and explore every inch of him with kisses, starting with his feet. Every time he moves, I stop and wait; he catches on pretty quickly. As I nuzzle his thighs, the muscles are taut with tension but he stays still. "Good boy," I murmur, running just the tip of my nose along his straining erection before I turn my attention to his chest. By the time I work my way back down to his cock it's sticky-wet. I swallow him down with no warning, making him gasp.

He tastes delicious but I want to feel him inside me. So I pull off and move to straddle him, sliding down onto him in one easy movement.

"Please..." he gasps, voice husky. "I want to see you." I pull the mask off and his eyes are dark and desperate. "So beautiful," he growls, bucking his hips up into me.

I grind down on him, fingering my clit until I come hard, shuddering and quaking with it as he whimpers and tries to fuck up into me. When I'm done I ride him in earnest, dragging his orgasm out of him and have another one of my own while I'm at it.

xOx

I kiss him goodbye on my doorstep, shivering as the chilly night air touches my skin.

"I was thinking..." he suggests tentatively. "Maybe I could change - for you?"

"No need, sweetie," I stroke his cheek. "I wouldn't ask you to. There's nothing wrong with what you want. I'm just not the girl for you, I don't have a submissive bone in my body. But my friend Gwen might be more your type. I'll get her to give you a call."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
